


One Last Bet

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY on the verge of their graduation make a new decision in their only way they can do it. Our four girls show what they are makes them special This is my first fanfic so here it is I do not own RWBY and do not profit from these<br/>RWBY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Bet

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted in FanFiction.net

The years at Beacon Academy came to pass and Team RWBY still held together. The four girls: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Four girls...no, four women. Joined together as only close quarters and combat-could forge them. They were Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, and Xiao Long. Four names to remember four names to trust

Four years at Beacon had put them through many trials and challenges, and like a true craft-person, tempered them into the best Huntress team Beacon had ever had. Even their most vocal critics had to agree-they had set records far beyond what would and could be expected of others. Combat evaluations, mission performances, and academic achievements they topped all of these fields .They had become the bar by which others were tested.

Graduation was finally upon them and yet again, they began yet another argument. The four of them could never seemed to decide anything without raised voices. This actually was to their advantage, as other people felt that they could not preform as a cohesive team, but proof being in the pudding, they always seemed to win. Even the professors were at a lost to explain it.

This being said, there was no doubt as to whom was the team leader, the slender red-tipped-brunette, Ruby Rose.

Ruby in a voice that took on the commanding tone, as befitting her team leader role, "Look, all l'm saying is, it would make an impression that no one could ignore."

"It would change everything, something I'm not ready to do yet, you dolt!" The team dust-master, Weiss Schnee, countered.

Ruby's reply was stern and quite directed "but you will in time, won't you? Why not now and be done with it? Make that break."

"Not a chance in grimm, " called out the blonde bomber, Yang, the team heavy hitter and close-in specialist sitting on the bed she shared with her partner. "It just not gonna happen, not now, not then, not ever!" Yang retorts.

Ruby bellowed "WANNA BET!" echoing in of the small area of the dorm room. Her force rattle the windows.

Blake looking up from her latest book, dark-covered with red cursive writing, "Sure ... its just that, do it that way... the final one, the last bet..."

"Wait, what do you mean..." both Weiss and Yang replied together.

Looking at them, Blake replied, "Just make it our final last bet ..."

four years ago-All Bets Off

A scrawny, little, sawed-off,combat-skirted, red runt walked across a courtyard, rubber-necking like a lost tourist. Looking up she stumbled over a luggage cart and almost created a near tragic event, even before her first class at the finest Huntsman academy in Remnant. The luggage bags tumbled scattered over the cobble stones

An over-privileged, highly-strung, self-centered, white pixie striding across the same courtyard in her elevated, pristine, white-heeled boots, was the victim of this near-tragic event.

Opening a case, the white pixie looked at the red-runt. She, dressed in white, took a bottle out to prove a point. No one noticed the broken seal. Super-refined Burn dust escaped the confines of the bottle through the broken seal.

The poor Red got a lecture from the proud White. The escaping dust formed a nearly invisible cloud. More lecture, more apologies and then a sneeze... wow, what a sneeze!

There was fire, smoke... I think, there was ice ... leaving both beings covered in soot.

The White, flustered, screamed - hoping the Red would just disappear and never darken her presence again.

The bottle flew, bounced and then rolled away coming to a stop at the feet of Black she picked it up

The tall, dark, slinky, mysterious, shadow walked over, returning a bottle of red burn dust.

The stranger had her say - both identifying and defaming the pixie at the same time. Then, like a shadow- Black faded away.

Dust it was, Dust it is, Dust it will be and yet, the marks are still visible on the cobble stones where the explosion occurred.

No one was truly injured, but emotions ran very high and all involved huffed off, going in their own directions

That was the first meeting of RWB , unofficial , but the first as you can see - never gonna happen,couldn't happen, wouldn't happen , shouldn't happen. Not a chance they would ever succeed. In fact, they prayed that they would never see each other again.

Tallest, loud, boisterous, lewd, rude, Yang joined them later. She tried to smooth over the rifts, but failed and failed...and failed. Such was the trial of Yellow.

Night fell on their first day, only the gods could fix this ... or could they? They could have at least help ed the new team . The warm brown smell of coffee drifted from the cup, a firm hand holding it . Tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes looking at a tablet making notes. Looking up at his ever -present second shadow ,Glynda Goodwitch , asks, " Are you sure you want this it's like ... Tossing four types of dust into a furnace and lighting the fuse ? " A gentle smile crosses his face.

A shudder passes through her , "He never smiles like that - never – ever . T o see him smile, is to see the mountains of Atlas shrug."

"I think Beacon will forge them together, stronger then ever."

"Provided that they team up " Glynda replied .

"I have no doubts . Have I failed before ? "

She smiles before answering, "Yes."

He took another sip from his cup.

Morning of the initiation , Ozpin and Glynda using their scrolls launched the students from Beacon Cliffs in to the Emerald Forest . A forest fire, some beowolfs, ursa, death stalkers, nevermores , a broken temple all of this was their first temper and Team RWBY was formed.

Now Ruby's yell , while not overly uncommon , drew their nearest neighbor and best friends to come running over to their room. Team JNPR : Jaune Arc ,Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren . Friends from the first days , in fact , all eight them returned to the cliffs together after initiation .

For the last four years , these were the closest of friends and partners in many an outrageous events , including the most massive epic food fight that Beacon Academy has ever seen resulting in Yang being launched through the roof and the fracturing of the building wall .

They had gone way past knocking on each others' doors most times and as they piled into the dorm room hoping all was well. Seeing them in another great debate, Pyrrha picks up the general drift of a bet to settle a burning question . It was only 5 minutes later, that Pyrrha had a solution to their issue - a final challenge .

To solve it all , as each of them had excelled in a separate areas a field day would be held a RWBY Olympics. An event for each and a last event combined , a pentathlon of events marksmanship, stealth, fencing, hand to hand combat and cross-country running.

The pentathlon simulates the experience of a soldier behind enemy lines: he/she must fight with pistol and sword, escape, and run. Therefore, the modern pentathlon event comprises the five sport disciplines épée fencing, marksmanship, stealth evasion, hand to hand combat and cross-country running .

Jaune , team leader of JNPR , quickly said "OK , Team JNPR will judge and umpire. Each of you has a specialty and we have to set some ground rules. Especially the use of semblance, "ummmm..."

Pyrrha took over from there , recalling rules and regulations from other tournaments and contests . "I think that we shall use modified standard rules due to time and the size of our group.

First of all there, will be:

no groin-grabbing

no eye poking

no biting

Uniforms must be 'elegant' and 'proper'.

Opposing team must wear different-colored uniforms.

Fencers must:

salute one another and the referee at the beginning and end of the bout

leaving the piste (platform stage) is admitting defeat

In Shooting Event: there would be no smoking or scrolls

Each of you have a semblance that would lopside the event, so you will not be allow to use it during that event.

For the next thirty minutes, Pyrrha droned on. Finally, "The referee or a designated health-care professional shall perform the skin checks for communicable skin conditions..." A sigh of relief blasted from the other seven friends sitting in the dorm. " and that will be about it" she said.

Nora , not to be left out , remarks " and if anyone cheats I'll BREAK their legs!" The ensuing laughter left everyone holding their sides. Even poor Ren was caught with his mouth open and sounds of glee escaping from it.

The next few days were spent finishing final classes ; Team RWBY had long since had enough credits to graduate as licensed huntresses .

Ruby sitting in Headmaster Ozpin's office handed over a sheaf of papers requesting the use of the training room and the track for the Friday before the ceremonies.

"So Ruby , are you ready to become a licenced huntress ?"

she nodded at Headmaster Ozpin.

"You know, I never had doubts , but many did. So, what is this last page ? Is it what I think it is? You want to make it official ? And you are so young? Are you sure?"

Ruby standing up looking her Headmaster in the eye , hands resting on the desk, "I have silver eyes."

A soft chuckle came from the Headmaster , nodding "Well , I guess that answers that question... " pressing the button on his desk calling in his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch .

"Professor Goodwitch, may I have your signature on this form?" asked Ruby.

Her normal stern look soften as she read it "Ms. Rose, Ruby, I would be most pleased to sign that."

The next couple of days passed and the two teams, with help from a couple of staff members, reset both the target range and dueling field. Since there was just the four of them competing, all five events could be done in one day. Graduation ceremonies were going to be on Saturday, so they set the RWBY Olympics for Friday. The four of them practiced as much as possible, but as in any school, if it is a secret, then others find out. Team RWBY was famous as a quick source of lien. At least two to three times a month, they wound up doing something that you bet on. In fact, there was still one big one left, but no one really thought it would pay off now, as graduation was less than a week away.

The day was upon them each wore their signature color red, white, black, and yellow.

The first event for the day would be Marksmanship. Pyrrha had Jaune be the judge. A simple target shot at three distances: 20m, 50m, and 150m.

First contestant up was Yang. Followed by Blake, Weiss, then Ruby.

An easy scoring system was set up: 4 points to the winner then 3 ,then 2 and 1 point to last place.

Yang started strong, hitting all her targets for a total score of 120. Blake scored 137, and Weiss scored 117. Now, odds were on the favorite:Ruby, anchored in scoring 149 points.

[With 5 Bulls-eye targets per page at each distance= one target per distance five shots per target. Bull-eyes is worth 10 points. 5 bull-eyes (perfect score 10 points per bull-eye). Per page (perfect score on all five bull-eyes would add up to 50 points). three different distances. The perfect score would be 150.]

Ruby hugging Weiss as the final scores were announced. Giving her such a smile as to light up a city block, "You did just fine."

"But you did better."

Pyrrha called them together to begin the next event

The second event was to be the Stealth/Evasion and Lie Ren was to be the judge.

Taking it very seriously, he explained that they had to move through the field, to the woods, and then to the house- without being detected.

The stealth evasion event had Weiss lead off. Although a huntress, she was tagged just twelve minutes into the course as she was just making the house. Yang started second-only lasting 8 minutes before being spotted. Ruby lasting just a little better at ten minutes, having tripped over a large tree root. Blake last to start, on the other could not use her semblance in this event, managed to make it to the end without being detected.

Bringing the scoring to Ruby 6 points, Weiss 4 points, Blake 7 points and Yang 3 points.

By now several students, having seen both teams RWBY and JNPR running about, figured out that another bet was happening decided to come over and watch . Within twenty minutes, there were some ninety students now watching. In with the crowd, were members of staff. Up in his office, swirling his ever present cup of coffee, "So Glynda, who is your money on?"

Looking over her shoulder, " Ozpin, you know better than that! Betting on students is strictly prohibited." As she placed another bet on Ruby, using her scroll.

Fencing, the next task, would be judged by Pyrrha. They would fight robots to make the contest fair for each of the girls.

Blake, starting this event, with a respectable score of 12 points. Yang scoring 10 points. Weiss score a perfect 15 points, but that was expected. What was unexpected, was Ruby scoring 14 points, having been tutored by her loving girlfriend, so she could handle Myrtenaster.

Weiss swept Ruby in a hug " You did a good job, my dolt. "

Professor Port entering the Headmasters office, with a look of worry on his face, "Ozpin, do you know what is occurring in the sparring ring...?"

"Yes, Peter, I know and believe it or not they actually asked first." Ozpin said "Team RWBY is deciding their future"

" I see... so who do you in the fourth event " asked Peter of Ozpin.

Glynda working through her scroll, making minute adjustments to final grades. It seems Ruby did learn something after all.

The fourth event would be the Hand-to-Hand combat and would be judged by Nora. By now, the crowds had swelled and the Sparring Ring was full with well over two hundred students and staff. Some student had boarbatusk-back on the school network and was sending it academy-wide.

Ruby was first up, but she was not expected to do well. Her close quarters combat unarmed was never good, due to her smaller size. Unknown to the rest of the team, she had been taking lesson with Glynda, either before after leadership class. Her score of 7 point was very good. Weiss, second up, did not fare well, after a clout to the head, leaving her a score of 5 points. Blake managed 8 points. The team close-in specialist,Yang, without even being able to use semblance, scored 12 points.

Scoring so far is: Ruby 11 points, Weiss 9 points, Blake 12 points, Yang 8 points.

SO VERY CLOSE...SO VERY, VERY CLOSE

The final event, the run 3K across campus. Ruby would not be allowed to use her semblance seeing how speed was her very essence. Everyone would run at the same time. The members of Team JNPR would all serve as judges spacing themselves along the course... as they got ready to run, Glynda appeared, "I see you are are ready for the last event..Please be sure to return all equipment and grounds to their original configuration... "

All four of the Team members rallied at the start point. Yang and Blake both in variations of their normal wear. Yellow shorts and a black sports bra top emblazoned with a yellow burning heart worn by Yang with yellow trainer. Blake had on black shorts, a purple top with her flower on the back and black cross trainers. Weiss in a pair of powder blue shorts, white sleeveless top with the Schnee snowflake on the back, she had on white high-tops. Ruby appeared in a red track suit, shrugging off the top she wore, a red and black basque, peeling off her pants she had red shorts, she did not have her normal tights or stockings. Almost no one had seen her with out them in 4 years numerous scars crisscrossed her legs, but the surprise was the massive appearance of her legs like strong steel cable under the skin

Yang just stared at them, the rest of the team was speechless. Weiss asked Ruby, " Ruby, have you always had those?"

"Well, I usually keep them covered, sweetie, so sorry," Ruby replies weakly head down. Weiss put her finger to her lips lifting her head a placing a kiss on her lips.

Pyrrha call them together and give them the last instructions. Lined up she gave them their start. The first kilometer was fairly even, then Ruby just pulled away, leaving the other three to battle over last place. Blake began to lead them, knowing even second would let her win the bet. The numbers were on her side. With a little over 300 meters to the finish, a humongous roar and cheer was heard. Ruby had finished the course. Blake and Weiss were about 25 meter apart and Weiss was starting to flag. Looking ahead she saw it, Ruby's training was paying off or it would; drawing in a deep breath, she uttered a soft tweet much like the princesses in all the Damsels-in-Distress fairy tales. Awaiting her handsome prince to save her, but she would do the saving. From the tree burst a small ruby red house finch, directly in front of Blake. Just like a red laser dot, she pounced. The poor thing never knew what hit him, Weiss took the opportunity raced away. Blake realized her error and attempted to catch up, just missing by 2 seconds leaving her third place.

The Final score was:

Ruby 15 points, Weiss 12 points, Blake 14 points and Yang 10 points.

Ruby Won! Ruby Rose had won the final bet

Ruby, flat on her back resting, thinking Blake had it in the bag, was suddenly pounced by a white pixie buried under by soft kisses

Blake and Yang walked up and sat with them .it was done Dust it was, Dust it is, Dust it will be, leaning in they all hugged

Headmaster Ozpin standing on the stage with Professors Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and Peach. Awarding the diplomas and licenses to the newly graduated Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon Academy.

Having finished that duty, he looks over the crowd of well wisher, "Now, I have a few special awards and announcements. First, I would like General Ironwood to join me; And good luck."

Ironwood, raising from his seat as an honored guest, came forward, taking his place at the podium, "Thank you Headmaster. Well, congratulations to all of you new hunters and huntresses. In the course of life, there comes a time when every Hunter faces their own mortality and either lives or dies with it . Some rise above it and make a supreme sacrifice, we have with us one of those today. Would Cardin Winchester please come forward? " The tall new hunter steps up keeping a calm face "You are being awarded the Bronze and Silver Lifesaving medals for actions on your mission." Cardin beams as he is being praised. "Your efforts in saving the lives of your team, the co-pilot of your Bullhead and your assigned Team medic Velvet Scarlatina, after you craft collided with not one, not two, but with three nevermores."

Ironwood pins the medals in place on Cardin's chest, The rest of team CRDL had joined them on stage as well as Velvet Scarlatina from Team CFVY the reason beyond the knowledge of most of those assembled. What was seen by the crowd was each member of Team CDRL (Team Cardinal): Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, wearing a new piece of jewelry - a small redbird on a chain.

After the medals where awarded to Cardin, he thanked the General. Turned, walked to Velvet, bowing to her, he opened a small box. The other three members moved behind Velvet smiling. Taking a fine chain from the box, placing it about her neck. In the center of the chain was a red bird. The same redbird that each member of Team CRDL wore. Team CRDL let out a cheer that resounded throughout the room.

Team CRDL joined hands with her in the center bowing their heads to hers. Her ears seemed as perky as they had ever been. Was this acceptance...? As one they then left the stage, looks from everyone range from shock to disgust to exhilaration. Velvet not having talked to her teammates, turned to see they are happy for her, but in a bit of shock.

Ozpin, having retaken the podium, looking over what had just transpired said, "Well... that was a thing." Smiling, a soft chuckle is heard. "and to our last announcement, as you know four year's have passed and many of you have found that you have met partners, teammates, friends and those you have come to love and yes even lovers," his eyes looked over the crowd. "and to that end, I have been asked to offer you an invitation to the wedding of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long..."

waiting for the effect to hit the assembled audience "... to their respective partners Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna to take place tomorrow at 12 at here in this hall."

The silence was deafening, but the boom that followed was one for the record books. Yells, Howls, Screams ,Hollers were heard all about along with comments of " I knew it ", "wow" ,"so that is why she is Ice", "had to happen", "as if ", along with a large number of "PAY UP!".

"Did he really just say it like that?" Weiss said face-palming herself.

"Ozpin!" screamed Blake.

Yang grabbed her-sides, belting out a gut busting laugh, and poor Ruby eyes wide, the silver reflecting the shock and turning redder than her cloak when it was new.

Taking control once more, "Oh, I have one more thing to say...Class Dismissed." Ozpin turned cup in hand, using his cane, he exited stage left.

The Team was inundated by well wishers, friends and colleagues to the point were Weiss began to feel overwhelmed, her aura flared and the temperature dropped and Yang' went up

Just as quickly, there were hands beginning to help them to move away. They soon found themselves in an empty classroom. Their rescuers Team JNPR and Team CRDL, most surprising to them, Team RBWY, as they did not have the best relationship with them.

"Are you okay, Yang ?" Cardin asked.

Team RWBY stared at him like he had grown a third head,"You really know how to make a lasting impression."

Blake, the first to recover, "What just happened?"

Nora replied, "You broke graduation."

Weiss was shivering, her nerves stretched so much so fast. Ruby taking her into a hug just holding her.

Moments later there was a soft knock. Sky knocked back. Another knock and Sky opened it. Team CFVY poured into the the classroom quickly closing the door.

Velvet spoke first, "Are they OK, Cardy?"

"Yes, Velves, they are fine."

Ruby completed the thoughts that everyone else had, "What? Who? How? When? Where did this happen?" pointing between former bully and victim.

"Are you two together, together?" asked the ever hyper Nora.

"No," they both replied excitedly.

"but we are no longer enemies," said Velvet.

"Really, Vel?"

"Yes, Ruby "

"Well, I guess that means," Ruby talking as she turns to Cardin...extending her hand to him. With a smile he took and and thus sealed the deal.


	2. Wedding Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is done , the next is forever  
> Friends and family help out

WEDDING PAIR

The morning would see the 2 partner groups married.

Ren, Jaune and Cardin hauled Ruby and Blake off. Up-keeping the tradition of seperating the couple the night before the wedding. The party was absconded to the quad's married rooms of the campus courtesy of Ozpin. Ruby spent 4 solid hours tweaking last minute wedding plans. Ruby had put in a request to use the main hall for the wedding and the dining hall for the reception back when she submitted their licence applications. The rest of the night was spent swapping stories --many not heard before, from Cardin as he was the new guy here. By the end of the night, Blake had accepted the new Cardin at least as a hunter, if not a new friend.   
Ozpin walked in smiling, looking around, "So, friends, if I may," holding his hand out "Ruby, Blake come." Walking away from Ren, Jaune and Cardin, a bit, "rarely do I get to do this--marry 4 of the most capable people in the world. I wish to thank you." 

"Professor, the privilege is ours." Ruby said.   
"Thank you, Professor."   
"Not any more, you have graduated ....and tomorrow married." Ozpin explained.

 

Nora, Pyhrra and Velvet took Weiss and Yang to another dorm room. Once in the room, Weiss spent almost as long as Ruby arranging the final catering.  
In the dorms, Glynda was speaking to Weiss and Yang, "Are you ready for tomorrow girls, it is a important time in your life, you will be asked to commit to each other you know?"

"Professor Goodwich, we are ready."  
"Wait I'm not your professor anymore, call me Glynda. You have earned it."  
"Yes proff...Glynda, we are. We have discussed the in and outs for 2 month now," Weiss said.   
Yang smiling said if she had had her way she would have married Blake 2 years ago,"but I agreed to wait on the great white one here."  
Weiss glared at Yang, "Easy there, sis, you know I love you," hugging Weiss softer than she had anyone, "Tomorrow, sis."   
Weiss looking up, "Yes, my sis, for real." 

Early morning brought a change of crew: Nora and Velvet replaced Cardin ,Ren and Jaune. Before they left, Cardin handed each Ruby and Blake a small box to be opened just before going to the altar.  
Coco and Pyhrra came to take care of Weiss and Yang.

The day came and they awoke, long showers were taken, and preparations begun. Hair & nails done and wedding attire donned and final touches to makeup.

Blake's hair twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. Blake chose to wear black swallow-tailed suit, tightly-tailored, a deep purple, pleated shirt, black vest, yellow cummerbund and yellow tie, matching her bride-to-be colors.   
Yang wore a high-low hem strapless dress-white a the top-dyed to yellow at the hem, with yellow finger-less gloves, black shorts to match her bride-to-be colors.  
Her veil was a soft cream yellow. Her hair straightened was held by 2 black ribbons, the frist at the base of her neck, the second at her waist. 

Velvet left the same boxes for Yang and Weiss. 

Ruby and Weiss both decided to wear dresses: Weiss dress was an off-the-shoulder mermaid-styled dress. Pure white blending to a powder blue tail. At her waist, a quintuple strand of red pearls, in the center a rose made of rubies. Her veil was a white-rose lace with a red trim matching her bride-to-be colors.   
Ruby wore a white strapless ballgown that shaded to red at the base. The belted waist was a blue ribbon, in the center of the belt, was a diamond Schnee snowflake. Her veil a white snowflake lace, trimmed in pale blue.  
Ozpin was in the Main Hall, at the end of the room, waiting on the celebrants.  
Just before Blake and Ruby were escorted to the front, Cardin spoke up, "Open your boxes. I know you wanted to bring your weapons, but .... it is a wedding." Cardin was dressed in his usual combat gear "...Team CRDL and CFVY will stand guard for you." As the girls open their boxes, they found miniature pins of their weapons: Ruby's Crescent Rose and Blake's Gambol Shroud.  
Ruby push forward and for the first time in 4 years, gave him a hug "Cardin...thank you, thank you, thank you."  
Blake added her thanks as well. Cardin then pinned them on: Blake's to her right collar and Ruby's to her belt. Cardin saluted and then took his leave. As they prepared to go, Ruby spoke, "That was really thoughtful."  
Lie Ren and Jaune Arc then escorted Ruby and Blake to Ozpin at the front. Smiles plastered to their faces.   
At the back, Weiss and Yang waited in a side room. Velvet, Nora and Pyhrra were with them. Velvet smiling reminded them of their boxes, "You can open them now, as much as you would like to have your weapons, it is a wedding...your wedding, so these are for you." Inside, as the girls open their boxes, they found miniature pins of their weapons: Yang's Ember Celica and Weiss's Myrtenaster. Both were smiling their heads off, they both gave Velvet a tight hug, "This just so perfect " said Weiss.  
And Yang commented, "well, that is a thing." Yang's Ember pin was placed at her center chest and Weiss's Myrtenaster pin was placed on her left shoulder.   
Velvet excused herself as Teams CFVY and CDRL were standing guard for the wedding. 

Nora and Pyhrra stepped forward and with the music playing, escorted the 2 brides to the altar. Once there, they formed up with their teammates as the witnesses for Team RWBY. Jaune, Ren, Pyhrra and Nora took up the duties of best men and maids of honor, Jaune and Pyhrra for the bumblebee couple and Ren and Nora for the white rose couple.

Ozpin, always a hunter of few words, began, "All in attendance be it known, before us are supplicants wishing to be joined in marriage. I have knowledge that this is their wish, and will endeavor to seal their pact with each other. I am doubly blessed to do this, not with one, but two couples. Both strong in aura, semblance and free of mental disorders. They come before us, so we may witness that they are resolute in their desires. Who supports this woman, Ruby, in marriage?"  
" I, her Uncle Qrow do," then he stepped back.   
"Who supports this woman, Weiss, in marriage?"  
Weiss expecting Pyhrra to answer was greatly surprised as a voice akin to the frost of the north answered "I, her sister Winter, do."  
"Who supports this woman, Blake, in marriage?"   
Pyhrra answers, "I, Pyhrra of Mistral, do."  
"Who supports this woman, Yang, in marriage?"  
" I, her father Taiyang, do," then he too, steps back.  
"Is there anyone amongst you that for any legitimate reason know these joinings should not take place? Nothing, No one? Good. Each of the brides would like to speak. Ruby..."  
"Weiss, there has never been a time since we meet, that you have left my mind or my heart in 4 years. It has strengthen to where you are my life, my world, my universe, you and only you."   
Weiss' smile was as bright as the noonday sun, "Ruby, before you, my world was walls of stone and ice, then I met you with a blast and a smile. You took them down, shattered the stone, and melted the ice. So, 4 years and you are all the world I need. " Ruby eyes teared up.  
"Blake."  
"Yang, I have had no reason to trust what was told to me. No friends, no family. Fear and hate fueled me. Then, came you, your smile, your fire, your heart...and you gave your heart to me. And with it, your trust. You are friend & family. My world & my love."  
"Yang."  
The first thing through her mind was ditto, "Blake, my world was fast and quick. I never held anyone long enough to see them grow. You put an end to that and who did the growing? Not the person I held, but myself. 4 years and I still will hold on to you, my love."  
Ozpin smile all knowing, "Do you, Ruby Rose, take Weiss Schnee as your partner in life and all that with it, from now till the end of Remnant?"  
A simple "yes," is all Ruby said.  
"Do you,Weiss Schnee, take Ruby Rose as your partner in life and all that come with it, from now till the end of Remnant?"  
"I do," says Weiss.  
Turning Ozpin repeats the words, "Do you, Blake Belladonna, take Yang Xiao Long as your partner in life, and all that come with it, from now till the end of Remnant?"  
"I will," Blake says.  
"Do you, Yang Xiao Long, take Blake Belladonna as your partner in life, and all that come with it, from now till the end of Remnant?"  
"I most definitely do!" says Yang.  
Ozpin smiling, "The rings please..." Our attendants each hand us our rings. We had decided that for the wedding each of would the other a silver band and a second ring of our partners color. We exchange wedding rings. Ozpin again speaks "With vows spoken and rings given there is but one more thing. All pay attention today, these couples are joined in marriage, what is set let no man or woman sunder, by the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Vale and the Academy of Beacon."  
The Hunter standing fully addresses all in attendance, "May I present to you: The Huntresses Mrs.Ruby Rose, Mrs. Weiss Schnee Rose, Mrs. Blake Belladonna Rose and Mrs. Yang Xiao Long Rose. The 4 Roses."

The quiet was greater then the previous day the room roared the volume levels exceeded that of a bullhead at full throttle once again they broke the crowd and still heard in the back "PAY UP!"

As they entered the hall, everyone stands and the applause rises, words of congratulations start to follow the 2 couples as the make their way to the brides table. Taking up the call, Weiss and Ruby, gave each other a simple kiss on the cheek. Blake and Yang lay a full lip-lock with smoldering eye contact 

The musician began to play a soft classic piece for the brides' dance. Both couples get up to dance. Yang, looking over, "Rubes, now the time to show those moves."  
Ruby answering back, "Yang, now I am a fancy-pantsy-shmancy-dancey-kinda girl."  
Taking Weiss by the hand, even in her lady stilts, she begins a gentle reel, moving her with grace and charm. Weiss's face momentarily shocked, "Ruby ?"  
"Lessons, Weiss, lessons," The pixie smiled and put her full efforts in her dance. Blake brought her partner about, using her cat-like graces making the brawler look good. 

At the second dance, the teammates switch partners, Weiss all but disappearing, enveloped by Yang, Blake taking Ruby and tripping the light fantastic. The tinkling of crystal forcing the two couples to find each other, each planting a kiss on each other.  
Then began each relative dancing with the brides: Qrow, Tiayang, Winter, Pyhrra each danced with the brides one at a time. Soon, others kept the brides on their feet. 

The band took their break and a smaller more rock band began to play, The Beowolves. playing more youth-style music , even that Neptune could dance too.

Soon, the tinkling of crystal forcing the two couples to find each other ...giving up a kiss.

At the reception, on the central table, was laid with 4 massive bouquets of roses with a small black box at the center. The rose bouquets, one for each bride. They were: Ruby Roses, Edelweiss Roses, Bella Donna Roses, and Heart of Fire Roses. A rose type that matched each of their names, Ruby's idea. The small box, barely 6 inches long, 3 inches wide and 2 inches deep. A black ebony wood with a buffed a small silver cross embedded on the top.   
Everyone looked over the display, admiring the different roses. Comments, most complementary, in awe that there were roses that matched each of the brides.   
Walking around the table, the brides took in the sight of wonder--the abundance of flowers. There were 4 chairs, over each was a cloak, in the girl's colors. A cloak very similar to Ruby's iconic cloak.  
Blake looked closer over the display, taking in the wonders. After a moment, she had a smirk of knowledge. Going over to Yang, whispering in her ear, telling her what she discovered. What was in the black box?   
Yang looked and snickered, her face becoming redder and redder. The look on her face priceless, " Ruby.......you die........ 4 roses and a Funeral."  
Weiss's look of shock, followed by a face-palm, "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby."  
Blake, head down, seem to just fade away, knowing Ruby will die another day.  
They all turned facing Ruby, Blake and Yang mouthed, "After the honeymoon."  
Weiss just patted Ruby's hand, "It will be alright," she said. 

 

..after the tinkling of crystal forcing the two couples to find each other...giving up another kiss.

As the evening wore on, Jaune was telling stories and reminiscing of the live and times of RWBY. How he first he saw Ruby and Yang.  
Jaune told how he picked Ruby up off the ground, and his first encounter with the Snow Angel and the singing-dance invite. Remarking, it would never have worked out. The last line was a line filled with humor, friends now, friends forever.  
As time goes on, the hall slowly empties...many of the guests had delayed their departure from Beacon to attend the wedding. Students and staff had put pressure on the housing, as many room had to be rebooked   
as each person left, they received a rose for the memory and for luck.

The girls sat back, surrounded by their closet friends, the Teams JNPR, CFVY, and now CDRL. Amongst the survivors: Qrow, Tiayang, Winter, Glynda, Ozpin and Peter.

Once again, there was a clinking of crystal was heard, the girls looking around trying to see who was making the noise.   
No one was moving. Glynda had a most iconic smile, it was then they saw her crop barely moving. Ruby, pointing at Glynda, shaking her head, "Glynda, have you been doing that all evening?"  
"Who, moi?"  
All 4 of the brides said, "YES, you!"  
Raising her hands in defeat, "Perhaps, I have a few times."  
Looking over at Qrow while holding her had out, "Pay Up."   
Ozpin looked at Glynda, "Well, was I right? Did it not work out?"  
Glynda sighing, "Yes." "Are they not the best? Can I pick em? Were you not wrong?"  
"Yes, Professor Ozpin, I was wrong. Your point?" Holding out his hand, "Pay Up."

FINAL THOUGHT  
"I boarded the train and took my seat The seat next to me was empty, but not for long. A young mother boarded with her 5-year-old daughter   
and Mom sat down in the seat beside me. I offered my seat to the little girl but Mom said no, she'd sat the young one on her lap.So here I am holding my roses, now with a little lady straining to see what I was holding.  
"What ya got, ma'am?" she asked.   
(Mom is getting a bit flustered and tells her to mind her business.) I leaned the "package" over a bit and she looks and says loudly, "Ohhhh, ROSES! Who are they for?" (Now Mom is embarrassed and tapping her on the rear telling her to sit down.)   
I said, "They're for my girlfriend."She says again with a loud voice, "WOW, pretty RED ones, and a lot of them, too!   
Man, you really must have fucked up!"  
Needless to say, nearly everyone on the train was in stitches except Mom who was now trying to crawl between the seats !

 

Giggles and laugh fill the small corner as the remaining partiers left.   
Blake and Yang stand up, walking to Ruby, "Now, Ruby," Yang said smiling evil grin. Ruby feels a cold chill through her spine, "We did say we'd get you."  
Looking over her shoulder, Blake added, "No witnesses."  
Ruby tries to stand, but failing, figuring out that her feet have been frozen to the floor, she cries out, "Et Tu, Weiss."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N all the flowers are real and can be found here   
> https://www.helpmefind.com/rose/pl.php?n=28934 Bella Donna Rose   
> http://www.helpmefind.com/rose/l.php?l=2.5845.1 Edelweiss Rose   
> http://www.helpmefind.com/rose/l.php?l=2.66439 heart of fire Rose   
> http://www.helpmefind.com/rose/l.php?l=2.21724 Ruby Rose


	3. Bridal Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Four Roses Wedding  
> Betaed by MuZai & Yuu Zai Story assist from Faun  
> Weiss learns something new can she take it ?

The wedding was done - it was fast, clean, efficient, with no major errors or faux pas. 

This surprised Weiss, as she had thought what with: the hyperactive-teen-top and the overgrown-dragon-cub. Which was her new nickname for her sister-in-law, mostly based on a bad bar night involving: tequila, 151 rum, a bottle of everclear and most notably, a lighter. 

Who knew Yang could breathe fire? Well, they did now, along with half of Vale Miraculously, I myself, had not lost a single hair. Though there was a close call with a ceiling fan Although Ruby's tips had gotten singed and Blake was last seen hanging from the ceiling. Thankfully the Vale Fire Department had been very efficient and quick that night. Though just barely

All four of the brides had held back from drinking tonight. They had a second night of drunken debauchery planned and had already booked in the Vale Kingdom Regency Hotel Royal Penthouse Suite. All necessary parties had been warned well in advance. 

But the only glitch was the presence of her big sister, Winter. 

Yes, it was nice of her to show up for the wedding. Not that she or their father had received an invitation in fact they had not been invited  
But perhaps, It meant that her Father was at least aware of her wedding. That didn’t do her any favors.  
I was hoping to get at least two days, before dealing with the most stubborn man on Remnant. Not that that was the case, her sister had come to her .  
'None of the brides had known she was there, till she stepped up and vouched for me. My big sister, the Ice Queen. 

See, even that name is not originally mine, the perfect Schnee, father's angel. Damn she riled me up, and I had promised my girlfriend... no, my wife, I would stay in control, but this was my sister, the bane of my very existence. 

But here she is. As bold as our white hair--she put herself into the wedding. My wedding! This tall, willowy, supple, glyph-casting sibling stood in for my dad. Our father, my progenitor.' 

'Wait. Our Father......'

"Winter," I called out, she looked over her one-eye contact unnerving to many.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose?" She replied,just loud enough to for all the brides to hear.

They all looked up and I found my sister with that wise-ass smirk that I had seen on Yang's face for four years. 

"Very funny sis," I muttered Damn it, she got me again. 

We, the five of us were all sisters now. _'Damn, you Ruby, my one and only dolt.'_

"Winter we need to talk, Please."

"Yes we do, my sister dear," There dressed in her Atlesian uniform, she took my hand and headed to the dance floor. 

She had not lost a step since the last time we danced. It had been oh so many years ago when she would teach by leading me.just like now.

"So, what is it you would like to ask?" She prompted, swaying gently.

"Does father know of the wedding ?" I asked softly, shutting my eyes as I feared the answer.

"But, of course, he does. Why would you think otherwise?"

"And, are you here to haul me home in disgrace or to inform me of my disinheritance?" I demanded, allowing her to turn me in place.

I was ready scream and run or even fight.

Her reply wasn't what I expected.

"Actually, the answer is no. Father is not happy, nor pleased, but has been bearded by your wife for a bit."

"Ruby saw father ?" I nearly stumbled, shocked at my sister's words. She was careful enough to keep me upright.

My sweet, young, kind and innocent...well. My sweet, young, kind bride. 

We had been dating all the way past her age of consent. When we first became aware of our feelings, we became committed to each other. Ruby and I had decided to keep it above our clothes, mostly. Many dates were spent walking the grounds of Beacon, looking at the stars, cuddling, eating cookies and whatever else we wanted. When she came of age however, well all bets and most of our clothes were off 

I breathed deeply to collect myself and we danced on. I looked up from the floor to my darling Ruby. I thought of her and my father: oil and water, flame and paper, rich and poor. In father's world, my old world these never met, nor blended.

"I had always thought of Ruby as an overgrown-puppy. A dolt, as you always called her." 

Winter shook her head. "Your Ruby not only saw father, but they came to an agreement. I fear little in this world, much the same as father. But I think I would rather kill your wife, than negotiate with her over you."  
Huh?

At this point in the dance my dear sister dipped me and as she moved, she leaned to placed a gentle kiss to my cheek. I turn my face to her, not expecting it. As I did, I caught it full on my lips. When I was back up I saw my wife rise to her feet and turn to me, the look in her eyes 

She extended her hand to Jaune calling him to the floor. The look of shock on his face, as well as Pyrrha's, was beyond belief. Still it was nothing compared to Ruby. The look on my wife’s face was one I not seen in a long, long time. 

There was fear, betrayal and pain. Ruby had come a long way, since being named leader of our team. Her skills in leadership and control had blossomed and grown in those four years.

Still she had a bit of jealous streak when it came to me and her own Crescent Rose. 

Sashaying about, Ruby was being lead by one of the finest dancers at Beacon. Jaune took her on tour of the dance floor, nearly vacant due the lateness of the hour. His path gave me time to put my plan into action. I took the lead then, turning and guiding Winter into a course that would allow us to switch partners at just the right moment. Ruby would have no choice, but to step into my arms.

The plan was simple. In my gown, I had a secret pocket. I always plan ahead, especially where In it was hidden, some of Ruby’s favorite food. I placed one in my mouth, waiting for the moment in which she would be mine.

The point came and I, now leading the dance, foisted my sister off on Jaune. As we switched partners. I cast a quick wink of thanks and proceeded to dance my lovely wife to a more secluded part of the floor. She was still hurt, but continued to dance.

I was torn with wanting to whisper to her that all was well and she should have no fears, but one step at a time. The dip and kiss was coming and before she knew it the moment of truth would be upon us.

Carefully I moved to dip my wife, cheeks puff she turned away from me. Despite her indifference her senses were utterly sharp. As she caught the scent of something other than roses and looked up, I placed my lips to hers. 

She made a surprised sound when my tongue invading her lips. Just like that she Ruby opened up, accepting the strawberry I had in my mouth as sweet declaration of my love to her.

Lifting her back up, I held her closer. My heart beat rapidly and I feared her rejection. I decided then that I was truly, madly and deeply in love with my wife. Holding my dear I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Ruby, I need to speak with my sister."

Her eyes were pleading and her hands tightened on my dress "Weiss, ummmm, can’t it wait?"

"No, my love. No. Winter is leaving tonight and we have plans. This is important. Please?"

A faint smile crossed her lips, I moved closer and locked lips with her again. The dance forgotten for the moment. The smell of roses, the taste of strawberries, the exhilaration of speed, She made me work to catch my breath. 

When my eyes opened, we were in step with the music and my wife's innocence smile had returned. There was a flurry of rose petals and that last strawberry was missing from my pocket. 

Another turn around the dance floor and then the exchange. In the most fluid of moves I was dancing with my sister once more.

"Weiss." She greeted.

"Winter." I replied taking her hands.

"That Jaune fellow, he has quite the talent and skill," her interest beginning to show,

"Yes, he has seven sisters and a very strong girlfriend."

"I see." As she glanced over at Jaune

I changed the subject."What deal has Ruby negotiated with father?" 

" I wonder if I should say anything at all.," She demurred, but could see my anger building. 

"Your Ruby came to Father and requested a sit down. She told him that she intended to marry you and there was little he could do about it, but she intended to do for him what was needed to make both your life and reputation stronger than ever.” 

“First, you would spend time as an active board member and employee of the SDC: rates of pay, benefits and contributions.” Doing another turn my sister deliberately swinging me wide “This includes your duties to the both the Company and the Family." Seeing Ruby returning to the bride’s table , Blake and Yang looking to Ruby their eyes asking what? Ruby just returned a smile.

"Naturally, Father exploded and the game was on. She made him so angry, that he did not throw her out or even threaten her life directly. The next three hours were a sight to g to behold.The lawyers wisely stayed out of the way but recorded everything.”

Winter smiled viciously. “As I’ve said, I will kill your wife, as opposed to negotiating over you, with her." 

"My quiet, younger wife? That girl over there?" I asked in shock.

Looking over at the bride’s table, I watched Ruby, still all I could think was, 'damn where did she get a cookie?'

At the end of the dance Winter led me to an empty table.

"And just what," I asked of Winter, “are the highlights that were negotiated for me?"

A smile graced her face, "Father wanted you to end this huntress dream at once and for you to return to Atlas. You would be prepared to work in two weeks time.” 

“Ruby argued that you, as a huntress ,on the best huntress team ever graduated from the premier Hunter Academy in Remnant would be PR gold for the Company The Schnee's 'caring for the common man' worked.” Her smile growing widely “So, you have six months before you have to begin attending the Company Board meetings.”

She tapped her fingers listing the new obligations.

“That is, after the month long honeymoon. You will be expected to submit information on the hunts, you do participate in those six months, but I'm told that is pretty much done anyway for newly licensed teams.” 

After the hunting, you must attend three months uninterrupted Company operations: Board meetings and whatever else Father decides is suitable for you, before you can go on another hunt. 

After that, you will have one month to hunt, before returning to the Company for six more months: able take on what dad requires." 

About this time, I was beginning to tire, my sister bless her soul saw this, "There is more, but the timetable is a thing the lawyers have worked out. Father would prefer you not stay at the White Castle while hunting, but it will be allowed when you’re working with the Company.

Ruby has said Patch and Vale will probably be home base, when hunting Now, that is, until semi-retirement."

'Dust!' My eyes glazed over, "Retirement? After a year or two? What gives?"

Now I felt the tinges of anger, looking at my wife. She betrayed me-- went behind my back and tried to plan my life--just as my father had done! How could I trust her? Why did I trust her? _Dust! Dust! Dust!_  
"Before you explode," A gentle hand covered mine, the soft white leather clad digits caressing my knuckles, "You asked me, instead of waiting to see what she had planned." 

 

This from my sister. Was this the love between siblings, what Ruby and Yang had and always showed. I might have been a little jealous of it. I looked at Winter. I could almost see concern and love on her normally impassive face. It felt good but I still had concerns.

"Retirement after two years, what can she be thinking?" I asked,

"She, my dear sister, is thinking of you. She is doing her duty as your wife, as a member of the family. She will be bearing the new heir, your heir. She promised father an heir that will be acceptable to him and to the board.

He did demand genetic testing of your wife, and Ruby agreed. She really loves you, you know?"

"Yes, I know, but still to take this on alone and without guidance," My anger fading giving way to exasperation.

"Father is expecting a white-haired, silver-eyed grandchild. Preferably, a boy, but you know Father, at the end of 5 years he’ll expect two heirs born!" 

Looking to the bride’s table, my sister said, "Hate her if you will, but she did this for you."

At the table, the three Roses were fading. With our energy sapped,the long day finally coming to an end. Yang and Blake were busy tossing loose roses at each other. My Ruby resting her head on the table, petals falling in her hair. Our guardians also seem to be getting tired. It had been a long day. 

The time had come. No longer were we seeing each other/dating/engaged...no, we were married/joined at the hip and our first night of wedded bliss was next in the cards. Rising, we all moved as a team. 'Dust it all! Four years and we still move as one, count on each other, lean on each other strengths, Damn dust! 

Ruby was right, we were the "Four Roses"!'

Those remaining at the party rose and lead us to the doors. A short walk across the plaza, seeing the damn scorch marks were still there. Four long years and the marks were still visible. Our friends, family and associates hugged, waved and wished us on to the next phase of our life. 

With gracious and tired smiles we thanked them and went on our way.

The waiting limo took us swiftly from the reception . The ride to the hotel was quiet broken only by the tired sighs of the four brides. Along the way the driver asked, "Well, who was the bride?" He laughed when all four of us raised our hands, "Well, that explains the work order--pick up four roses" 

I grimaced and considered someone’s untimely death when we get back from the honeymoon.

We made our way up to the penthouse suite, I opened the door and my Ruby lifting me bridal-style sweeping me over the threshold. The Dragon-Cub picked up her Kitty piggy-back and giggling as they flew to the other side of the suite. 

After setting me on my feet Ruby moved over closing the doors separating the suite, locking them out. Her sister and Blake now living the life of the newly wedded. Ruby turned to me.coming to me, 

" Weiss, honey, I'm going to shower first. Please rest." 

Kissing me deeply, her hands caressed my hips, as she did, I could feel the fire, the heat, flow to my core. My breathe caught and then she was gone.

As the shower ran, I just sat and thought what I would I ask her? How could she fix this? My heart, twisting love and hate. 'What could I do? What should I do? What would I do? 

Did I just lose the love I so desperately wanted and needed? Did I just waste four years of my life?'

The bathroom door opened and a flash streaked pass--rose petals drifted through the room. The scent filled the air and vanished just as quick the door to the bedroom closed.and locked

I got up and headed for the bathroom. Stripping off my gown I let it drop and kicked it  
away, leaving it on the floor in stark contrast to Ruby’s which was hung and wrapped against the door. 

The water was cool as I climbed into the shower. The water cascading over me, it let my mind wander, adding up memories from the past, placing it on the balance-scale in my heart and head. Eventually it was too cold. I slipped from the shower and dried with the thick and fluffy towel laid out for me. 

I carefully dressed in a gown The very one I had planned on wearing for my wedding night with my wife. It was long and sheer fell to my ankles. My under garment was just two pieces of gossamer weave and a string at my waist. The tile was cool under my bare feet. I pushed back my hair, satisfied and slipped out of the bathroom. 

I walked to the room and the coffee table caught my eye. Three varying stacks of paper there on the wooden surface. ‘Curious’ I investigated them. The first was a letter written by my wife, the second bore the SDC logo, and the last was a paper from the Kingdom of Vale. 

Picking the letter up, I began to read.

**My dearest Weiss,  
** My wife/girlfriend/partner/teammate  
My friend  
This letter is the hardest thing,  
I think, I have ever had to write.  
I am admitting that I have betrayed your trust.  
I went to the SDC and laid out our life. I wanted to relieve the stress put upon you, from your father and the board. I tried to find a middle ground between hunting and the company. If you find that I have exceeded my reach, I can only claim my love for you. I hope you can forgive me and have laid out two items here;  
the first stack is the negotiations terms that I laid out with your father and the board.  
The second is an annulment form, if you cannot forgive me I offer you the chance to separate from me.  
Know that I will always love you till my dying breath,  
I await you please...  
Love eternally,  
Ruby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger and how will this twist


	4. The Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the results be it there a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by MuZai & Yuu Zai  
> 2 of the best betas trust me 
> 
> Story assist from Fullfaun  
> my friend and sounding board

Lights winking away in the distance, outside the window was the City of Vale. More  than that was the strong light from the tower, the beacon. Beacon Tower, the light that guided me home for four years. Beacon Academy-My home, here away from the place of my birth.  

Away, and alone.

Here, I am waiting, my life on hold.

I did what I did, out of love.

And soon I may have no love, no life.

There’s doubt, the building fear, that I have ruined the only good thing that has come to me, in the past four years.

Still, here I am.

Wrapped as a gift, my black and crimson hair was tied back,off of my neck. The long white ribbon was curled and formed a short ponytail. On my skin, a deep black choker --in the center was Weiss's snowflake. 

The negligee, short and super-sheer, brushed the tops of my thighs. Over that, a gauzy red cape covered the rest of me, to my ankles. It didn’t hide dark lace-topped thigh highs I wore or even the lacy red push-up cradling my breasts. The matching panties were a peekaboo style, something I’d never worn before. A heart cut out exposed my rear, and the scrap of fabric was trimmed with tiny white pearls that tickled as I waited.

I only had eyes for the window and the candle flickering there. 

Just as others had done before me and would do after, I had lit my own beacon to guide my love back home to me.

I was still waiting. 

All dressed up and alone I begin to feel foolish, tears beading at my eyes.

 

Nothing seemed right.  No colors or sounds, no tastes or smells. No feelings.  Feelings.

That is what this was about.

I had betrayed her feelings, her sense of right and now I felt this soul-crippling heartbreak from what I did for her, to her. 

I had gambled and now the dice were out of my hands.

I had tried to play the game like her father.  A  man with very deep emotions and no idea how to express them. The only outlet he knew was force and strength. And such things were only ever seen as coldness and abuse.

 I felt sorry for him, never experiencing what my father had. The joy of success and the pride in one’s child.

Now, I was facing the same--never experiencing the joy and pain or the tenderness of watching my own little one grow up. Without Weiss, I couldn’t. She was the only one I could see; The only one I wanted as a possible partner. There was no one else that I would trust. No one else who could help me bring new life into this world. 

I so want to bring a life to this world. 

Remnant.  A world of life and death and,dust. A world with a chance to make a change.

 

If you had told me I that I would count Cardin Winchester as a possible friend, or that he would have helped me or any faunus ever, I would have kissed a grimm on the lips.

And yet, I’m the one that’s evil now.

I took something pure and sullied it. 

In the past few weeks, I’ve come to understand what Ozpin said to me four years ago. We’d talked about mistakes. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps I was the wrong choice to be leader, just another mistake. 

My dad, Tai, had always encouraged us to do our best. But what if your best causes pain? What if your best destroys the one you seek to help? My uncle on the other hand was all about drive, drive, drive!  Always moving forward, seeking out that which will make us better.

And still, I remembered  Ozpin had once asked a question about leadership “ _ So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first: the flag bearer, or the scouts? _ _ “  _

For Team RWBY, Blake was our scout. Here and now, I was the scout for my love, Weiss. She was the flag bearer, ready to surrender her love to me.  I was her strength as her leader, and I had abused that privilege. Her love and trust was a privilege, not a right..  The leadership classes had taught us that. Why isn’t this taught at the college level or even in corporate Remnant?  

**_Fuck, damn my soul, now tainted and tarnished._ **

How many missions did we have in the four years:  fifty, one hundred, two hundred? How many times did others look to me, follow my lead, respond to my commands?  How many students from Beacon, Atlas, Haven, Shade had I led? 

A leader leads from the front and a commander orders his troops from behind.  I did lead out front, being the big, bold leader. So many times, i couldn’t even count. Weiss yelling about my crazy plans, Yang smiling  while  telling me to stop taking risks. Blake telling me to be careful. Jaune smiling following my lead . 

I felt like the room was closing in on me. 

Me, years younger than the others, no skill as far as I could see, based solely on the word of the of the man who said  _ Ruby. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet.  _ Well, all it takes is one mistake.

In the other room, I can hear the sounds through the walls. I hear a heavy thump followed closely by a feline yowl.  

Whoo  boy.

So much for the walls being as soundproof and discreet as an exclusive luxury hotel.

It seems my sisters were enjoying the benefits of being legally married and were putting it to it’s best best use. The fact we put down a 500,000 lien bond did not the necessarily mean we should use it.  

But I guess experience is the best instructor. 

The candle is still burning. It’s flame flickers as it slowly shrinks. With it my time is running out. That light as bright as a beacon will fade, just as sure as the soft sound of melted wax dripping over the window sill

Would I have the strength if the knock does not come? Do I have the  will to do what must be done. 

 

Could I walk away? 

 

Oh, the troubles I would have, but they would be mine, just as much as my mistakes. 

There on the bed, I kept wringing my hands.  Interlacing and releasing the digits --crossing over and over, so fast that it was had the appearance of slow roll.

 

My choices were closing fast, even the darkest choice felt appealing compared to the loss of Weiss. Could my mother forgive me? Could Yang?  Yang would need to know about my decision, otherwise, she would destroy Weiss, as in ”No Remains to be Found” destroyed.

 

Now, I could see why some hunters never came home. We are an insanely crazy breed, but we are all human and faunus alike. All bright red blood and squishy bits inside, well, all, but one.  

 

What would Penney think, her first real friend ending it all ? Sadness and grief--could she comprehend--would it even compute? Would her aura take a hit?

 

**Another life I would ruin... mistake, mistake, mistake** .

 

A gentle laugh escaped  me …

 

‘Ozpin, at this rate I’ll catch up you.’

  
  


Then a sound-- a tap-- a knock --was it ? 

 

Yes,  but no. 

 

I could hear Weiss walking to the door of the suite her bare feet whispering across the deep pile of the carpet. 

 

The was another sound, the door and voices hushed. What was happening? What could be going on?

 

“Room service, I have a food delivery for the four roses.“

 

“Food , really  at this time, ”  a soft sigh, “put it over by the door.”

 

I heard more knocking ,more voices and a wolf whistle. Surely she couldn’t have been talking to Yang and Blake, not in a moment like this? Had she made her decision? What was she waiting for. 

 

I could hear my sister, her boisterous voice and irritation, before I heard a bark of laughter. I resisted the urge to go to the door. I would just have to wait. I wouldn’t do anything else, the choice was in Weiss’s hands.

 

The door slammed and then nothing.  No knock, no call, it was quiet once more. I sighed and eyes back on the window once more. All thoughts swirling in my head, none of them shedding light into my soul, I feel darkness. Darkness will always be my companion, my new friend, from now on.

  
  


The light wavered again, the candle was still lit, but it was less than half it’s original height. The wax dripping down its length, ran over the  over the edge  sill splattering on the floor. 

 

Out in the distance was the beckoning light, the beacon, it stood the test of time. It called to those deserving -- those willing -- those that soon have no other place to call home. It was  cold and uncaring, feelings reserved for others, not for those that defend it. 

 

**It is my light and soon my life with my only break of darkness.**

 

Time seems to stop the world;stop turning; to stop my heart beating. Was this really all I had left?

 

I heard it then. The sound of feet treading to the door and stopping.

 

This was is.

 

I shut my eyes and prepared for anything.

 

There was a soft rustle and a slip of paper slid under the door.

 

The remains of the candle was guttering trying to stay lit. My little beacon frantically struggling against Remnant itself. The drippings continued to the floor, the trail of wax, like a path of tears.

 

My heart  beat faster. My breathing nearing panic, not able to contain my fears .my life just feet away on the floor. 

 

Sliding from the bed I  walked to the paper. There emblazoned on it, was the Coat of Arms of Vale.   

The annulment form!

 

I had my answer-- it was over, it was done, she wants to  be free of me and in the morning she would be.

Bending over to retrieve it. I broke.

 

My eyes tearing up. A sob escaping my throat fear clutching me. I needed something I needed ... There it was, the light- my beacon. I needed to be closer. I walked to the window, my mind figuring how thick the glass add in the height of the hotel,  and the distance across the City of Vale...

 

I could make it minimal pain and injury or I could drop my aura and feel nothing. Walking to the window, intent on blowing out the flame ending my vigil.

 

Oh!  To have her call me a dolt again! 

 

Seeing my reflection in the window, there was something there on the back of the form... 

Turning it over there it was written in her precise script. 

 

**Ruby, unlock the door.**

 

Wait? What?

 

I stopped breathing, almost. 

 

My life,  my light, my soul was back and I had almost missed it!

 

My flurry left petals streaming to the ceiling. Unlocking the door, I stood in the middle of a the red and white shower .

 

I held my breath. 

 

And this time came a knock 

 

“Come in” 

 

The door opened and my life entered.  My breath came back at once, but my voice didn’t 

 

“H- hi  Weiss”  

 

“Is that ?“Her eyes drifted to the petals and she caught one between her fingers.

 

“Weiss please I’m so sorry let me exp-”

 

She silenced me with her other hand.  “No, do not speak.”

 

“-but Weiss, I need-“ 

 

The pale finger pressed against my lips.

 

“Did I not say to be quiet? “ 

 

At this point all I could do was nod. Her smile was  soft and she replaces her finger with her lips. Her kiss fulfilled me revived me completely, and I prayed I wasn’t dreaming.

 

Taking her face in my hands I stepped back. Her brows creased and as I opened my mouth she gave me a  glare that would have frozen the sun. She beat me to the punch, her voice interrupting my thoughts.

 

“I have spent hours out there thinking  and in that time I decided  “  

 

“Wha-” 

 

This time her whole hand appeared before me and she turned it so the ring was all I could see. Then she flicked me in the forehead. 

 

“You insufferable dolt.“ 

 

I could feel my flush but my smile lit up the room, I wanted to tell her I loved her, but she wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Let me finish. I’ve been sitting there for hours and in that time I decided that  _ I Don’t Care _ . Yes, I don’t care. You are my wife. I have come to trust you more than the rest of my family ,my friends or my sisters. I trust you with my life. You saw I could not face my demon directly and did that for me. While I would have appreciated a warning first. You saw my father and beat him at his own game for that I thank you.

 

I smiled and held my wife, nuzzling her face.  “ I thought you were done with me when the paper came under the door “

 

“Yes that we need to deal with that. “ Pulling me to the window Weiss stole the form and held it over the flame. It caught at once and burned away in moments, leaving behind only ash and the scent of smoke.

 

“Winter spoke to me about what you did “ She chuckled. “It is unlikely she will ever come between us. Ever !” 

 

“But I never threatened anyone.“ I explained looking abash.

 

“She says you are my ever faithful defender.“

 

Weiss’s hand cupped my chin lifting it and my spirits “That’s enough Ruby. I will hear no more of what you think you did.” She smiled again. “Thank you.”

 

“But Weiss “ I tried.

 

Once again I received a flick to the forehead.  Goddess I needed that.

 

“Mrs Rose, I do believe we have to finish a few more things before dawn.”

 

She drew towards the bed, and I looked her over. She was dressed as delicately and deliciously as I. Her pale feet were draped in ivory lace embroidered with roses and snowflakes. 

 

I giggled. It was so cute. I wanted to see her draped in more red. More roses. More me!

 

“Mrs. Rose...” I breathed and swept her into my arms. “My Weiss.“ 

 

With that I bent to kiss her as sweetly and as much as I had desired. She responded in kind until we were giggling and breathless. Squeezing her tight, I nuzzled her smooth neck. Her delightful collarbone stood out like a beacon drawing me to it. I pressed lips to it gently before raking my teeth over the soft skin. Lightly salty, but sweet. I had to taste more of her.

 

I kissed her again and lifted her into my arms.

 

Usually so austere, she quivered under my touch, it wasn’t easy, but I draped her across the bed, a gift so perfect and beautiful.

 

I grinned brightly. “Yep!”

 

Her expression was quizzical and I crawled into the bed. 

 

“Ruby?”

 

“Best mistake ever!” I cheered.

 

I drew my hands over her shoulders down her sides. Following her arms down to the lines of her belly. It was smooth and as white as silk pearls or carved alabaster. I have always been drawn to the purity of her body, just as the free and unblemished as her perfect hair.

 

Carefully I raised the sheer gown up her hips. Bending to kiss her skin, I trailed my lips over her navel down to her leg.. She gasped as I caught her knees, raising them up to brace her as I descended on her inner thigh She trembled and made a noise, shifting under my hands and lips. A light bite, a kiss there. She rolled and stuttered, but I ignored that, in favor of stroking over her skin. 

 

This was what I had wanted. Giggling again, I tried to be serious, but it failed as I watched my wife dance under my ministrations. I kissed her gentle, with careful hands and slight whispers I opened her up. I enjoyed the view as she clutched the sheets, moaning as i pressed into her. With fingertips and tongue I made her arch and groan. I grinned into her not so strawberry sweetness and drew her close.

 

She tugged on my hair, distracting me from the point 

 

I grinned at her and crawled up to kiss her deeply. I admired the view as well, keeling over her in the most intimate way. The heat of skin was delicious and I couldn’t wait for more.

Her hands were all over me, the smooth satiny fabric gently prodding and -Oh. Her delicately manicured nails found the daring slit of my fabulous little underwear. She hummed in approval and I couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment and excitement.

I sighed as she turned the most lewd look my way. I couldn’t even argue, we were married now. She could do whatever she wanted with me and that only made my smile wider.

 

She seemed to take the hint, turning me over to my belly. I quivered and just as much she began to press loving kisses to the bared skin of my bottom. I laughed and wiggled at the light bite she pressed to the left cheek. And then I gasped, Weiss had taken the lace and fabric and slipped them down my legs. I turned to watch her toss them away as she descended upon me.

 

The squeal I made was only in pleasure of course. I made way more noise than that when she pressed me open to return the favor. I leaned to watch as much as I could, but Weiss was way more focused on her work and working me over. Throwing my head back into the pillows I shuddered and rocked giving her her access to me and everything that was hers all hers.

The floor was covered in clothing, but the the food was mostly gone. The remains were flecked white peaks over the smears of red. The fruit had long been polished off leaving only the cream and a smatter of rose petals. Half under the bed the last can was almost empty, the sweet cream forgone for an even better treat.

 

With the early sunlight peeking through the window, Weiss awoke stretching hands over head. Her long hair was a twisted mess of disheveled curls and wisps. Her tired yawn and delighted stretch left no doubt about the kind of activities she had been engaged in the night before. Setting against the mattress, the snow-white heiress inspected her wife. 

 

Splayed against the sheets, she could see the wounds and scars, the marks of old bullets and battles. Each was a story, another facet of her precious stone that only made her more beautiful in her arms. Finally the reached the only thing that Ruby still wore, the rest of her clothing having been scattered about their suite.

 

The woman made a sleepy purr as her wife stroked the choker about her neck.

“Ruby, this is really lovely. I like it. Where-”She made a confused sound her fingers examining the tough material. It was thick and curved, with a soft lining. But something wasn’t quite as it seemed.

 

“Ruby how did you get this on? It has no clasp. What-”

 

The cheeky grin on my face was irresistible and I shut my eyes, humming in pleasure. 

“Yes my one, it is a collar.” I took her hand pressing it about the circle letting her explore the rest of the shape. “And it is fused on. It will never come off. It can only be cut off and that’s never gonna happen.”

 

I reached for her face and pressed her lips to mine. “It’s my promise to you. Forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends this arc , but there is more to the universe so stayed tuned 
> 
> and and all questions answered, so speak up

**Author's Note:**

> the poor bird is a Texas Ruby Red House Finch


End file.
